


Patrónusok

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harryt a végső csata után egy régi ismerős látogatja meg, akivel nem volt alkalma beszélgetni - de most lehetősége lett rá...





	Patrónusok

Gyönyörű szép este volt, talán a legszebb mind közül.  
  
Harry ott ült a tóparton távol minden zajtól, az örömujjongástól, az ünnepléstől, ami a kastélyban zajlott. Egyedül csak itt volt csönd, ahol nyugodtan üldögélhetett, távol barátaitól, az elesettek holttesteitől – hogy egy kis békességre leljen.  
  
Mélyen beszívta a friss levegőt, és élvezte a hűvös szellőt az arcán. Egy percre lehunyta a szemét, hogy kiélvezze a csendet, és a nyugalmat – de az érzékei azt súgták, nincs egyedül.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és kíváncsian fordult oldalra, hogy megpillantsa a látogatóját. Majdnem felpattant ijedtében, mikor meglátta Perselus Pitont, amint leül mellé a fűre, és gondosan eligazítja maga körül a talárját.  
  
– Szép esténk van – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry szinte úgy tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal.  
  
– Tanár úr… maga… hogy kerül ide? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Álmodok…? – Kínosan nyelt egyet. – Biztosan mindjárt felébredek.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal – erősítette meg Piton, és továbbra sem vette le tekintetét a tóról. – Be kell vallanom, kissé félreismertelek, Potter.  
  
Harry szintén a tó felszínére szegezte tekintetét.  
  
– Mire céloz?  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen középszerű kölyökből ilyen bátor ember válik, mint te – mondta vontatottan Piton.  
  
– Furcsa ezeket a szavakat hallani a maga szájából, professzor – mondta egy idő után Harry, és jobban összehúzta maga körül a köpenyét, hogy kizárva a hűvös levegőt.  
  
Egy darabig némán ültek, és a tő felszínét nézték, de végül Piton törte meg a csöndet.  
  
– Tedd fel a kérdéseidet, Potter.  
  
– Nincsenek kérdéseim – tette hozzá Harry, miközben figyelte, ahogy valami vízi élőlény csobban egyet a sötétben.  
  
– Gyerünk Potter, tudom, égsz a vágytól, hogy kérdezz – gúnyolódott a tanár. – Kivele!  
  
Harry levette a tekintetét a tóról, és ránézett a régen oly gyűlölt tanárra.  
  
– Ezt úgy hívják: tisztelet. Nem fogok olyasmiről kérdezni, ami magának kényelmetlen, vagy zavaró, még ha halott is.  
  
Piton erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ismerlek már annyira, hogy tudom, mikor nem mondasz igazat.  
  
– Rendben… csak egyetlen egy kérdésem van – adta meg magát Harry. – Szeretném tudni, miért nem akarta, hogy megtudjam, mit érzett anyám iránt.  
  
A bájitaltan tanár tekintete újra a tóra vándorolt.  
  
– Nem is tudom. Talán szerettem volna, ha a gúnyolódás csak egy oldalú lett volna, és neked nem lett volna okod engem sértegetni – magyarázta. – De a kémkedés évei alatt rájöttem, hogy ha ez az információ rossz kezekbe kerül, nagy bajt okozhat. Nem vagyok egy érzelgős tipus különben is, hogy bevalljak egy ilyen dolgot, Potter.  
  
Újra csend telepedett rájuk, és csak nézték a nyugodt vizet.  
  
– Ne ítéld el Albust – folytatta Piton halkan. – Valóban nem akarta elárulni neked, hogy te is horcrux vagy, és az élete során sok hibát követett el. – Mikor Harry közbe akart szólni, leintette. – Tudom, hogy beszéltél vele, én csak óhajtottam hangot adni a véleményemnek, miszerint jóember.  
  
– Tudom – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, aztán lesütötte a szemét. – Tudja, sosem fogom megérteni, miért volt velem olyan, amilyen… de egy valamiért mindig irigyelni fogom magát.  
  
Piton újra ránézett, miközben felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Maga rengeteg időt töltött anyámmal, én meg alig emlékszek rá magával ellentétben – mondta halkan. – Ez elég rosszul esik. Ahelyett, hogy úgy viselkedett volna velem, mint minden rendes diákkal, megalázott mindenki előtt, ahelyett, hogy mesélt volna anyámról.  
  
– Ha egyszer hosszú életed végére érsz, rájössz, semmit sem veszítettél, hidd el – közölte Piton. – Valóban rájöttem, hogy mennyire kegyetlenül viselkedtem veled szemben. Talán, ha nem hasonlítottál volna annyira Jamesre, minden máshogy alakult volna.  
  
– Ezen már nem lehet változtatni – szólt közbe Harry.   
  
– Valóban nem – értett egyet a tanár, és lassan felállt.  
  
– Csak hogy tudja, én megbocsátottam magának.  
  
– Hasonlóképp – mondta végül, aztán kisimította a talárját. – Azt hiszem, mennem kell.  
  
Harry felnézett a magas sötét alakra.  
  
– Örülök, hogy most legalább nem vont le pontot – gúnyolódott, de ő nem állt fel.  
  
– Talán, mert most az egyszer nem csináltál semmi ostobaságot.  
  
– Látom még valaha magát? – kérdezett rá Harry, nem mintha minden vágya lett volna rá beszélgetni Pitonnal.  
  
A bájitalmester megvonta a vállát.  
  
– A sors kifürkészhetetlen.  
  
– Hm… akkor most valami miatt felriadok, és maga pedig már sehol sem lesz – állapította meg Harry, mire Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Valószínűleg.  
  
Harry pislogott egyet, és felemelte a fejét a karjáról. Valószínű, elbóbiskolhatott. Nem csoda, már régóta nem aludt… alvás… az előbb álmodott. Azt, hogy Piton itt volt, és beszélgettek… pedig az nem lehet…  
  
A kastély felől petárdák hangja hallatszott, és Harry megfordult ültében, hogy megcsodálja a tűzijáték kezdetét. Fáradtan felállt a fűről, és lassan elindult a tópart szélén, fel a kastély felé.  
  
Mikor a földet nézte, látta, hogy a szeme sarkából valami más fényforrástól megcsillan a tó vize. Csodálkozva nézett a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, a tó másik végébe, és megtorpant.  
  
A sötétben két fénynyaláb kergetőzött egymással, egy nagyobbik a kisebbiket üldözte. Harry hunyorogva próbálta kivenni, mit lát… a száját is eltátotta döbbenetében.  
  
A fénynyalábok két patrónus volt: két ezüst őz, amint kergették egymást.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, és a fények kialudtak… Úgy vélte, a fáradtság játszik vele, ezért elindult fel a kastély felé, hol várta a sok édesség, és ünneplés…  
  
… miközben a két ezüstőz újra felbukkant a háta mögött egymást kergetve, majd mindketten eltűntek az erdőben sötétséget hagyva maguk után.  
  


**oO – Vége – Oo**


End file.
